


Wishery

by Sambomaster



Series: Pogo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hockey RPF
Genre: Good God, Kaner is magical, Prequel, Quidditch, eventual Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, off-screen Patrick Kane/Charlie weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambomaster/pseuds/Sambomaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner is your typical post-grad, juggling with the feelings of inadequacy and anxiety that are practically a rite of passage from student into working adult. </p><p>Except Kaner just spent the last seven years of his life at Hogwarts.</p><p>And Kaner is a wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishery

**Author's Note:**

> Some serious author-entitlement here.. Just keep in mind all the timelines are judiciously maneuvered to suit my own nefarious purposes. So Kaner graduates in 2007, during which Harry is a 3rd year, which already fucks up the HP timeline by, like, a decade lol. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction! Don't sue XD

(removed)

slexenskee (.) dreamwidth (.) org


End file.
